An Unkindness of Ravens
by xAllxShexWrotex
Summary: AU! One Tree Hill like story, done HM style! Join Oliver, Lily, Jackson, Chance, Miley, and Jake as they fall in love, break hearts, learn about friendships, themselves, and more. rated T for drinking, language, etc. Loliver, Jiley, JacksonOC


In my plot to bring Loliver back to life, here's my second new Loliver story

**In my plot to bring Loliver back to life, here's my second new Loliver story. It's a twist of a One Tree Hill-like story line, but with Hannah Montana characters. Things will definitely be slightly different, but here's how it's pretty much gonna go: **

**Lily Truscott: Brooke Davis**

**Oliver Oken: Lucas Scott**

**Miley Stewart-Oken: Haley James-Scott**

**Jake Oken: Nathan Scott**

**Jackson Stewart: Jake Jagielski **

**Chance Heathrow(OC): Peyton Sawyer**

**I'm making my Peyton-esque character an OC, because I couldn't think of another girl, and I want Jackson to have someone. If you've never seen One Tree Hill, it's an amazing show. And if you have, expect this to be different. Some events will be much the same, but others will not. Other events will all be mushed together. I hope you enjoy it! **

Oliver Oken had never been a popular kid at school. He was not part of the "elite" crew consisting of Lily Truscott, the bubbly, funny, and sometimes cruel cheerleader, Jake Oken, his cocky, start basketball player half brother, and Chance Heathrow, the broody, musically obsessed, punky cheerleader.

Ever since he had joined the Seaview Ravens, that had changed. As he climbed into his slightly beat up car, he was surprised by a sudden presence behind him.

"Hi there," Lily Truscott said huskily. "Don't mind me, I just need to change out of this uniform."

Oliver stuttered, unsure of what to say. It's not every day you have the hottest, most popular girl in school in the back seat of your car half naked.

"That was a nice shot. I bet it felt good," Lily said, slipping a leopard bra over his shoulder. Oliver gulped. "I'm Lily Truscott. But I'm sure you already knew that."

There was a knock on his window, and Oliver jumped. Lily gasped and hid in the back seat.

"Oken," his coach barked. "Good game. Practice tomorrow morning. And you've got a half naked girl in the back of your car."

Oliver rolled his window back up and his coach left. Brooke came up, laughing. She suddenly sobered. "There are moments in life that you can point at and say, that's what when everything changed. You just had one of those, Oliver Oken."

He smiled. She grinned back at him. Finally, Oliver said something.

"Let me take you home," he said, a questioning tone to his voice.

"Sure," she said, a surprised but happy smile on her face.

She climbed into the front seat and wrinkled her nose as he turned the radio on. Some sugary sweet music was pouring out of it. She turned the dial to a song by The Spill Canvas.

"Much better," she smiled, settling into the worn leather seat.

"You like The Spill Canvas?" he asked, surprised.

"Surprised? I thought so," Lily giggled. "With a best friend like Chance, good music rubs off on you. I'm not quite as bad as her. She listens to some weird stuff."

"Tell me, what are some of your favorite bands?" Oliver asked, making conversation.

"Hm. Well, I love The Spill Canvas. Then there's Jimmy Eat World, Mayday Parade, Sick Puppies, Sum 41, and Dashboard Confessional."

"All good bands," Oliver grinned. "You've got good taste."

"Why thank you," Lily winked. "Say, you wanna go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Make a left here," Lily said, pointing down a shady looking road.

"Where are we going?" Oliver asked.

"To a bar, of course," Lily said, an obvious tone to her voice. "They never card here."

Oliver took a deep breath. What had he gotten himself into?

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Chance Heathrow sat on a couch at the party, completely bored out of her mind. Her light brown hair hung around her face in curls. She was at yet another post-game party, and her boyfriend, Ravens basketball star Jake Ryan, was playing yet another drinking game.

Chance had never imagined this as her life. She was best friends with Lily Truscott, and that is what had begun it all. They had grown up together, and as they grew older, they became more and more different. However, this had only made them closer.

Chance wasn't sure where her bubbly, cheery best friend had gotten to. She searched the party for the familiar straight curtain of shimmery blonde hair, but could not find it. Chance was positive that Lily was fine, wherever she was. A boy with shaggy blonde hair approached her nervously.

"You look a little bored," he stated.

"You bet I am," Chance said, smiling crookedly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jackson. Jackson Stewart," he stuttered.

"Chance Heathrow," she introduced herself.

"I know," Jackson smiled crookedly. "Everyone does."

Chance chuckled. "As you can tell, this isn't really my scene."

He sat beside her. "Then why are you here?"

She shrugged. "It's expected of me, I guess."

"Ah, the misunderstood popular girl," Jackson lamented sarcastically. She chuckled.

"I like your sense of humor, Jackson," she smiled.

"Thanks," he grinned back. "Where's the boyfriend?"

Chance rolled her eyes. "Somewhere over there, getting drunk off his ass."

"You two seem pretty different," he said with raised eyebrows.

"We definitely are," Chance stated simply. "And between you and me, this is ending. Tonight."

"What is?"

"Me and Jake," Chance said. "He's just not the kind of guy I want."

"And who is?"

"We'll see about that," she said mischeviously before standing up and loping over to her soon to be ex-boyfriend. Jackson smiled, leaning against the cushions before searching for his twin sister.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

It had been a few hours since they had arrived at the bar, and Oliver found himself having the time of his life with Lily Truscott. It could have been the alcohol, or maybe the atmosphere, or maybe the high of just winning his first basketball game. Whatever it was, he was loving it.

"Tell me something about yourself," Oliver said as he watched Lily line up her shot on the pool table.

"I love heat lightning in the summer," Lily whispered slightly. She made the perfect shot and sent three balls into the pockets on the sides of the table. She straightened, leaning against the pool stick. "And I love beating boys at pool."

Oliver laughed, shaking his head slightly. She smiled at him sweetly before picking up her beer and sipping at it. He finally made a shot and she applauded sarcastically.

"Finally, you made one," she said dryly. He mock glared at her before laughing.

Lily gasped dramatically. "Do my ears deceive me? Is Oliver Oken actually having _fun?" _

"Hey!" Oliver said defensively. "I have fun!"

"Yeah, right," Lily scoffed.

"I'm here, aren't I?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Good point," she nodded with a smirk. "Hey, what do you think about tattoos?"

He raised his eyebrows and she put her beer down, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the back door of the bar and into the alley behind it. She stopped, leaning against the wall. Oliver swung around her, putting one hand on the wall behind her. The unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down slightly, exposing her hip.

"What do you think of this one?" she whispered, showing a Chinese symbol etched into her skin in black ink.

"I think that tattoo is very sexy," he whispered.

"Right answer," Lily mumbled, leaning up and kissing him. In seconds, the small kiss turned to a heated makeout session as he grabbed her face in his hands. Oliver Oken had never been a popular kid.

And when asked years later, he would point to that moment, in that bar, and say, "That's where it all changed."


End file.
